Violent Hope
by Sweet Misa
Summary: Two siblings head to New York in search of Peter Petrelli unaware that Sylar is also after him. Takes place two months after the bomb. Please Reveiw!
1. Finding Peter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** I really wanted to write a Heroes story, so I took a stab at it. This story takes place two months after the bomb.

I hope you like the first chapter!

**Finding Peter**

Erin Summers watched as their ferry approached the harbor. Her younger brother was sitting next to her his arms crossed stubbornly over his black T-shirt. His short curly brown hair ruffled in the breeze. The other people around them were tourists that had never been in New York, but Erin and her brother, Glen had been there once. Before their mother had passed away.

"I don't like this, Erin." The young woman heard Glen say. She tried not to pay much attention to him and merely focus on the skyscrapers in the near distance.

"I'm serious!" he whined loudly. "We're looking for a guy that probably isn't even in the city anymore. Why is this so important to you anyway?" Erin's nails dug into her palm as her hands balled up into fists. She was really wanting to hit her brother, but fought back the urge. Sure it had been three months since Catherine Summers, Erin and Glen's head strong mother had died of stomach cancer, but that didn't mean they had to dismiss their mother's final wish.

"Erin are you listening?" Glen whined to her again. A breeze blew Erin's curly black hair into her eyes. She brushed her hair roughly away, still trying not to listen to her younger sibling. "Mom probably made a mistake. Mom did make a lot of mistakes toward the end. A lot of innocent people got hurt 'cause of her mistakes." Erin hated her brother for bringing that fact up. She shivered at the thought of innocent and harmless people dying.

"Mom was a good person, but we have to move on." Erin listened to Glen in that moment. How could she move on from the only thing she knew? "It has been three months. Three months, Erin! What makes you think that this guy is still around and that he can actually help us?" For the first time, Erin Summers made eye contact with her brother. Both of their brown eyes staring into each other's never looking away.

"Because I trust her." Erin told her brother with utter hope. "I trust that even at the end Mom knew this guy would help us." Glen quickly turned his gaze away. Erin smiled to herself loving her younger sibling's reaction to her gaze.

"All we do is find him, Glen." Erin said turning away to look at the sky line. "All we have to do is find Peter Petrelli."

----

Sylar walked the thin solid surface next to the sewage water underneath New York City holding his side. It had been two months since he had nearly escaped death, but still his side hurt. Hiro Nakamura had jabbed a sword into Sylar's stomach during his confrontation with Peter Petrelli.

He was a quick healer by nature, not by any power he obtained. That was the only reason he was alive. His wound still stung and there was a scar, but that was it. He had been in and out of the sewer tunnels for those two months getting food than going back into the sewers to heal. Hiding until the right time.

He often thought about seeking revenge against Peter Petrelli. He would have thought he'd be pissed at Hiro, since the scrawny thing had almost killed him, but no. Peter was the challenge. Peter was like him. Peter may have become the bomb, but he could still heal, which made him most likely alive. The villain in his twisted world. But he was in no shape to attack him. He wasn't stupid. He needed time to get stronger, to let Peter's guard down.

He watched as a rat scurried over his black boot. He flicked his wrist and watched the poor helpless animal fly into the wall. Its body dropped to into the water. Sylar watched with a smile as the body sunk to the bottom of the slime encrusted water.

Sylar looked at his watch remembering only for a brief second of his past life and his former normal watchmaker self. That thought was gone in less than two seconds. It was almost dark, which was when Sylar could escape and get some food.

He held onto the wall very carefully all the while coming up with new ways to get revenge on Peter Petrelli. Very soon.


	2. The Summers

**The Summers**

"Molly are you going to eat your dinner?" Mohinder Suresh asked as he watched Molly poke her fork at the mac and cheese he had just made. She looked bored and depressed as she sat at the table in his father's old apartment Mohinder had recently gotten back from the landlord. Mohinder sighed.

"Molly, if you don't eat how are we going to see Officer Parkman?" That perked Molly's ears right up. She gave Mohinder a smile.

"Really could we go see him Dr. Suresh?" Molly asked in her sweet little voice. Mohinder smiled back at her.

"I have plans to next week, but not unless you eat." Molly looked into Mohinder's eyes and nodded. She began to eat and Mohinder smiled proudly at her.

It had been two days since he had filed the paper work to adopt Molly Walker. He had been her foster father for almost two months. Of course he was attached to Molly. His antibodies had saved her life. He was a part of her. Besides he needed to protect Molly who insisted the boogeyman was still out there. Two loud knocks came at the door. Mohinder looked at Molly wolfing down her food excited about seeing the newly recovered hero. He than went to the door to open it carefully.

"We're here to see Peter Petrelli." The tall woman in black combat boots, a green trench coat, and black jeans stated as the serious dead set look stayed on her face. Beside her was a young teenage boy, who looked not at all interested to be there.

"Peter Petrelli?" Mohinder didn't mean to sound so surprised when the name was said, but it came out that way.

"Yes," The woman blurted out looking into the apartment seeing Molly sipping her milk. "May we come in?" Mohinder looked at Molly for a split second than tapped the gun he hid in his pocket for protection. He let both of them into his home.

Both of them walked into Mohinder's apartment. The woman looked from Molly to Mohinder perhaps wondering what their connection was. The boy looked at Molly and smiled trying to look less disappointed to be there.

"Where did you get this address?" Mohinder asked. The woman looked at Mohinder with big brown eyes.

"We've been to a lot of places in the city." She stated. "His mother suggested we should come here." Mohinder's eyes grew wide. He had never met Angela Petrelli. So, why would she suggest these two strangers come to him?

"What exactly did she say?" Mohinder wondered a loud.

"She said she hadn't seen her son in months, but that you may know how to locate him." Mohinder's eyes looked at Molly for a brief second. Did Ms. Petrelli know about Molly's powers? And if so what else did she know?

"My sister is being really rude." the boy jumped in as Molly turned to meet his eyes with a tiny milk mustache. "My name is Glen Summers and this is my sister Erin Summers." Erin rolled her eyes. Mohinder's mouth fell slightly.

"Summers. As in Catherine Summers, the psychologist?" Mohinder asked looking over the two to see if they looked like the world renowned psychologist.

"As in the dead psychologist." Erin regarded Mohinder.

"I'm very sorry for your lost." Mohinder said soundly. Erin merely shrugged.

"Thanks for your concern, but if we can't find Petrelli all hope is lost." Erin stated. Glen rolled his eyes.

"Why are you looking for Peter?" Molly asked with curiosity. The two visitors looked to Molly as she wiped milk from her upper lip.

"Molly," Mohinder warned the girl. "Don't be rude. I'm sorry. This is Molly Walker, she's in my care and I'm-"

"Mohinder Suresh." Erin finished. "We've heard of your father's work." Mohinder nodded slowly remembering his father for a brief moment. "The reason Peter Petrelli is so important to us is because he was the last person with powers our mother identified." Erin explained. Mohinder stared at the woman processing her words.

"Identified?" He breathed not quite understanding. Erin nodded pulling her trench coat closer to her.

"My mother could identify people with special abilities." Erin explained. Glen gave out a loud sigh. The two siblings exchanged looks before Erin set her eyes on Mohinder again. "That was her ability and like her, we have abilities." Molly smiled sweetly looking at the two. Mohinder couldn't help, but let a smile of his own slip. More heroes on their side. "Our mother wanted us to find Peter because she claimed that he may be the only one to save us." Erin explained to the Indian man.

"Save you from what?" Mohinder asked confused. Erin looked down at her boots as if the answer was on her shoe.

"She didn't really clarify that." Glen started to explain. "Usually when Mom said that this guy was important he was. She had a six sense for these things. So, if this Peter Petrelli can help us than we need to find him." Mohinder looked to Molly who blinked at the man quickly with her long lashes. Mohinder than looked back to the two visitors.

"I'm very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Peter may be dead." Mohinder told the two. Erin eyed him quickly as if she were trying to see the lie in his face.

"May be dead?" Glen asked stepping toward Mohinder. "How did that happen?"

"Peter was supposed to explode." Mohinder started to explain. "He was destined to wipe out the entire city, but instead his brother flew him up into the sky. Neither has been heard of since."

Erin gritted her teeth. She slammed her fist against the wall holding back her anger. She hated her brother for being right. There only hope was dead. Exploded into a million pieces. Erin held back tears. What was she supposed to do now? Go back home with Glen? Take care of him? She wasn't ready for that.

"I could find Peter." Little Molly Walker suddenly said. Erin turned to fix her eyes on the girl. She had the biggest grin on and the sweetest face. Erin rubbed her fist as the girl got up to retrieve a map from a drawer across the room.

"That's my power." Molly explained getting a map of New York city and a thumb tack.

"Molly, you aren't going to find Peter," Mohinder tried to explain as the girl spread the map on the table. "He's-"

"He's not dead." Molly told him. Her eyes were serious as if she knew for a fact that Peter Petrelli was alive and well. Molly held a tack between her thumb and index finger over the map. She closed her eyes tightly and the others watched as her eyelids flickered open and closed.

"Is she okay?" Glen asked concerned. Molly's hand twitched over the map, her eyes still closed.

"Just watch." Mohinder told him.

Molly suddenly stuck the pin into a section of the map. Molly opened her eyes. There was no smile on her face as she backed away from the map.

"Molly, what did you see?" Mohinder asked. Molly simply pointed to the map. Mohinder looked at the map and saw why Molly was so worried. The tack was suck in the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"I saw him surrounded by water." Molly explained. "He was drowning, but I saw a ship." She turned to Erin and Glen Summers. "He could be coming back soon, but he isn't dead." She turned to Mohinder and smiled. He managed to smile back.

"Is there a place where we could stay?" Erin asked suddenly. Mohinder nodded as he stared at her red bloody knuckles. "There is a loft that belonged to a painter, Isaac Mendez. It's not much, but it will keep you close to us." Mohinder explained. Erin nodded rubbing blood over her knuckles.

"Us? Are there others like us?" Glen asked as his sister looked up sharply.

"Yes," Mohinder told them. "There is a girl, Claire Bennett. Her family lives in Queens. Her father helps others like you two."

"I guess we'll try to get that apartment." Erin mumbled still rubbing her sore knuckles. "Thank you Dr. Suresh. If you hear anything on Peter you know where to find us." The two turned and walked out.

Once they were long gone, Mohinder let out a breath. Perhaps relieved he didn't need to use his gun. Or relieved that Peter was alive.

"Dr. Suresh?" Mohinder turned to meet Molly's innocent eyes. "Can we go see Officer Parkman?" Mohinder smiled at the little girl with hope her eyes.

"Soon, Molly." Mohinder said looking to the door. "Soon."

**Author's Note:** This chapter turned out longer than I thought. Next chapter we see what Claire's been up to.


	3. Claire

**Claire**

Claire Bennett walked to close the window of the small apartment her father was making her family live in. Due to the fact that Mr. Bennett was now separated from the company he used to work for, there was hardly any means of money coming in, which meant confined living for the Bennett's. Mr. Muggles ran over Claire's foot. The little pomie was the only decent looking living thing in the room. Claire's dad was out job hunting, her mom was out grocery shopping, and her brother, Lyle was at school trying out for the soccer team.

Claire looked down at her ugly old baggy jeans and faded pink T-shirt. Everything had been burnt in the fire Ted Sprague had started back in their old home in Texas. Now Claire and her family had relocated to New York. Queens to be exact. Claire had wanted to be close to her biological grandmother. She secretly hoped Peter or her real father would some how resurrect. The phone rang. Claire hurried to the white cordless phone hanging on the wall of the kitchen. Mr. Muggles barked following Claire. Claire told him to be quiet, but the dog wouldn't shut up.

"Hello." She answered. The pomie continued to bark until Claire threw a plastic ball. The tiny dog chased after it.

"Claire." Mohinder's voice beckoned.

"Dr. Suresh." The young sixteen year old realized. "How have you been? How's Molly?" Claire remembered the sweet little girl she had had to baby sit once.

"Both Molly and I are fine." Mohinder reassured Claire. "What I'm actually calling about is Peter." At the mere mention of her biological uncle's name, Claire froze. Peter Petrelli had been the one she had trusted most, until he had almost wiped out New York. She had long thought Peter to be dead. Was Dr. Suresh confirming this to be true?

"Claire?" Dr. Suresh called. "Are you still there?"

"I'm here." Claire said bracing herself for the news.

"Claire, Peter's alive." Mohinder told her. Claire let out a sigh of relief. "Molly found him in the middle of the Atlantic. He must have reformed there."

"What about Nathan?" The question lingered for a while. Claire needed to know about her biological father. Good or bad.

"We're not sure." Mohinder explained. Claire tried to look on the bright side. At least Peter was alive. "Claire, there are some others like you that came to my apartment three days ago."

"What did they want?" Claire asked hoping that they were good guys and that Mohinder hadn't needed to do something rash.

"They were looking for Peter." Dr. Suresh explained. "Last time I checked they were going to rent out Isaac Mendez's old loft. I want you to tell your father to go there. Try and connect with them. See what they know."

"Okay, Dr. Suresh." Claire said, his words burrowing inside her brain.

"And Claire, don't go there alone." Dr. Suresh told the girl.

"I'll relay your message." Claire said too quickly. She clicked off the phone.

She bit her lower lip wondering if she should wait for her dad to come home or just go to Isaac's loft by herself. She could be there and back in minutes if she wanted. His apartment was in the building across the street. She wanted to see these new people. Maybe they had cool powers. She finally decided. She grabbed her purse from the counter. She checked for the keys before heading for the door. She'd only be gone for ten minutes tops. What could go wrong in ten minutes?

---

Sylar walked down the ally silently munching on a chocolate bar. Today was the day. The day he would attack anyone who got in his way from killing Peter Petrelli. He knew Peter was alive. All he had to do was find the right person to lead him there. Sylar looked up to see Isaac Mendez's apartment. The light was on. He swallowed what was in his mouth and grinned. He tossed the wrapper on the ground and went toward the apartment. Soon he would get his revenge.


	4. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note:** This only took a while because of the huge writer's block I had this summer, but now I'm back into the swing of things and will update faster and sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kidnapped!

Erin walked over to the refrigerator in their new apartment. She sighed as she grabbed the newly bought milk out of the fridge and onto the poorly crafted table. She poured the milk into the bowl of cereal and listened to it snap, crackle, and pop. Her brother was looking out the window dreamily. He had been doing that a lot since the two had moved in. Erin sighed as she went to put the milk away again. She wasn't in any hurry for Peter Petrelli to come, but she hated waiting. She was the least patient person she knew. Often charging straight into a dangerous situation without a thought. 

"Glen, your cereal is ready!" She shouted to her brother. Glen turned to look at his sister than at the bowl. He walked over slowly to sit and eat.

Erin never understood how her brother could just stand around day dreaming like he did. Erin was always so head strong and determined, never wishing for things to happen, but making them happen. Like the apartment. She had wanted and had gotten it. She imagined Peter would be the same.

Glen munched on the cereal slowly. He dipped his spoon in and out of the bowl with a solemn expression. Erin sighed wondering what the heck Glen was thinking about. A knock came at the door. She turned to look at the door. She went toward it looking at her brother still undisturbed.

"Hi." The blonde haired girl greeted Erin as she opened the door. Erin eyed the girl's baggy jeans and tight fitting pink T-shirt. She had an awfully big grin on as she looked at Erin.

"And you are?" Erin asked rudely to the girl raising a slender black eyebrow. The girl's smile faded.

"Claire." The girl told her firmly.

"Claire Bennett?" Glen called. Erin turned to her brother to see him interested. Of course he'd be interested in a teenage girl appearing on their doorstep.

"Yeah," Claire explained with a smile peeking in at Glen. "Dr. Suresh told you about me, right?" Glen gave Claire a smile.

"Sure," Erin said looking between Glen and Claire. "You're like us, so come join the party." Erin held the door open for Claire to enter. Claire entered gratefully looking at Glen, milk dripping done his chin. Erin rolled her eyes closing the door.

"What can we do for you Miss Bennett?" Erin asked walking toward the table where her brother sat.

"I just wanted to come over and say hi." Claire said realizing she wasn't sure what she was doing here. Her eyes gazed over Erin. Her right hand was wrapped in a white bandage, the blood seeping through. Erin rubbed the wound and Claire's eyes flicked away from it.

"Well, you said hi." Erin mumbled with a roll of her eyes. Glen glared at her and they had one of their silent conversations with non-stop glaring. Claire just stood there and watched. She wondered if this is what other people saw when she and her brother, Lyle had their moments.

"I just want you to know that I'm happy someone is actually looking for Peter." Claire blurted out. The two siblings jerked their head to look at her. "And I want you to know you're not alone."

"Yeah, we heard your special too." Erin's voice sounded disappointed and hate filled. The young girl wondered what the young woman had against her.

"Why are you being such a bitch?!" Glen shouted to his sister. She merely huffed. Glen got up rather quickly wiping the milk from his chin. He gave Claire a cute smile. "Sorry about my sister. She's just a little impatient. Waiting isn't her thing." Claire smiled back at Glen. He gestured her to come sit down. She did and the two sat side by side. Claire felt incredibly uncomfortable as Glen leaned back on his own chair stirring the soggy cereal around.

"I'm Glen and my sister, Erin and I are indeed looking for Peter Petrelli, which I guess you are too." Glen explained to Claire. She smiled and nodded. The two looked at each other for a long while. Erin looked at Claire and her brother sharing an awkward moment as they fidgeted, neither one wanting to say anything.

"I just want to ask you something," Claire choked nervously. Erin turned to look at Claire curiously. Glen did the same. "Why are you looking for Peter anyway?"

"Well, our mother sent us on a mission before she died to find Peter." Glen explained trying so hard not to sound stupid. Claire looked at him confused.

"What were you supposed to do when you found him?" Claire asked.

Erin stared at Claire wide eyed. Catherine Summers had only told them to find Peter. That when they found him everything would be clear.

"We just do what our mom says." Erin stated before Glen could open his mouth. "This was her last wish before she died and I plan on fulfilling it." Erin gritted her teeth as the two teens stared at her. She loved her mother. She was a good daughter minus the occasional fits of rebellion. When her mother told her to do something, she would eventually do it. No matter what the cost.

"Our mother could locate others with powers." Glen told Claire. "That was her gift."

"So, what's your gift?" Claire asked the boy. Erin rolled her eyes as Glen stood up quickly.

He flexed his scrawny arms outward. White yellow energy crackled through the air. The lightening snapped around his arms shining in his eyes. Claire watched amazed.

"I can create electricity and manipulate it." Glen explained as the yellow white beams sparked on his arms. He slowly put his arms to his side and the electricity disappeared.

"That is so cool!" Claire shouted. Glen smiled at Claire's reaction. Erin sighed scratching her head. Everyone always thought her brother's power was better than hers.

"Thanks." Glen said blushing a bit. Erin saw that Claire hadn't noticed his attraction to her. "Erin's got a cool power too." Erin rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt at flattery. "She can possess people if she touches them."

"Really?" Claire cooed turning to Erin. The woman scowled at her. Claire let the excitement drop from her face.

"Yeah, but I prefer not to go jumping around in people's bodies." Erin stated. "Their memories always linger in my head for a few days."

"Well, it's cooler than falling down and not getting hurt." Claire mumbled.

"What do you mean? You can't die?" Glen asked surprised.

Erin was no longer interested or going to pretend to be interested in Claire Bennett. The girl just gave her a bad vibe. Claire and Glen talked about their powers animatedly. She sighed and looked out the window. She ran her fingers through her dark curls. She wondered how all this was going to work out. If...no, when Peter showed up what was she supposed to do? Say hi I found you than go back home with Glen in tow. Or was there something more to her mother's final wish? Did Catherine Summers intend for this to be a bigger mission?

"I"m starting there Monday!" Glen shouted. Erin didn't bother to turn her head, but merely looked out into the slowly darkening sky.

"That is so cool!" Claire exclaimed. "I haven't had many friends at school, so you could be my first." Erin could almost picture her brother's wide grin.

"Hey, Erin!" Glen shouted. Erin slowly turned to see Glen and Claire standing close together with identical goofy smiles. "Me and Claire are going to go to the same school."

"That's great." Erin lied through a fake smile.

Suddenly, Erin felt unsafe in the apartment. She wanted to leave, but it was deemed impossible in a matter of seconds. The front door flew off its hinges Erin could see a man no older than thirty. He had dark brown eyes and deep brown hair that stuck up every which way. He wore a deep brown shirt and jeans. Claire turned around to glare at him.

"Sylar?" She said in a surprised tone. The man smiled. Erin could tell he was no good. Even before he flung Claire into the wall. Her head collided into the wall causing her to go unconscious. Glen just had time to look from Claire to Sylar, than he too was flung into the wall. Erin turned to look at the man than found herself being held high against the brick wall in the loft.

"Where is Peter Petrelli?" His voice sounded calm and soothing. He walked toward her with his hand extended toward her. Erin struggled.

"I don't have time for this." He mumbled to himself. "Again, where is Peter Petrelli?" Erin needed a plan and she needed one quick. Claire and her brother were out cold. She couldn't possess this Sylar character unless she had contact with his skin. The only thing she could do was struggle.

"I'm not telling you." the words slipped from her mouth. What was she doing? Trying to get herself killed? The man looked at her angrily. His fingers coiled inward toward his palm. Erin struggled to breathe against the nonexisant weight.

"I suggest you tell me." Sylar replied as he formed a smile. "Or I will have to do some harm to those two." Sylar glanced at the two unconscious teens. Erin's teeth gritted. She may have been annoyed by her brother at times, but she still felt very strongly about protecting him.

"Why would you?" A plan started to brew in her head. "They don't know where Petrelli is. I do. They have nothing to do with this." The man smiled again. This time showing off some very pretty teeth.

"Very brave of you." He said letting his hand drop slowly. Erin's body dropped half way down the wall, but was still stuck against it helpless and choking. A banging came from the door. Sylar glanced at it than back at Erin. "But I'm afraid we'll have to finish this later." Erin felt her throat close up than something hit her head hard. Blackness took over her vision.

----

**A Cliffhanger! I love it! Erin and Glen's powers are finally revealed and a kidnapping! More heroes will be making their way into this story, but probably not all of them. **


	5. Awakening

**Author's Note: **This only took a really long time because I needed to figure out where this story was going. Now I know exactly what's going to play out. Hope you enjoy!

Awakening

Glen awoke confused. He felt the comfort of a sturdy couch beneath him. He looked around at the unfamiliar scene. The living room looked elegantly decorated with flowers and other fine things. A glass coffee table was in the middle of four circled couches.

"Glen!" Claire Bennett called coming into the room from the hall. Glen sat up and smiled. He tried to remember something. All he remembered was a man and than blackness.

"Claire," Glen greeted her. He rubbed his head feeling a bump. "What happened?"

"Sylar." She explained. Glen had heard of him on the news. The guy was a psycho killer eating brains. He was seventeen and it still disturbed the hell out of him. "He came and..." Claire tried to remember.

"He almost killed you two." A man with thick framed glasses said as he entered the room.

"Dad!" Claire cried going over to hug the man. Claire's father embraced her.

"If Mohinder and I hadn't met while I was coming home you two would have been dead." Mr. Bennett explained. He turned to Glen and smiled. "I guess you're Glen Summers." Glen nodded slowly. Mr. Bennett extended his hand toward the teenager. The two shook. Claire gave a cute smile. "It's very nice to meet you." Glen said trying not to sound like he was going to die. He felt so dizzy. Suddenly Glen realized something.

"Where's my sister?"

"She wasn't there when we came in. Neither was Sylar." Mohinder Suresh said coming into the room with a tray of mugs. He set the tray down on the glass top coffee table. "I still don't understand how he managed to survive for two months."

"I should have known this would happen." Mr. Bennett explained to the young doctor. "He's cheated death before."

"Sylar kidnapped her?" Glen asked panicked after Mr. Bennett finished his sentence. "We have to find him." He got up quickly. He wobbled a bit.

"Settle down, Glen." Mohinder told the boy putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He pushed him done slowly. "Give yourself time to heal." He handed a mug of tea to Glen. He drank it slowly.

"Ms. Petrelli was kind enough to have us in her home." Mr. Bennett stated. "We should prepare for the worse." Glen looked at Mr. Bennett with cold eyes.

"Erin's not dead." He stated slamming the mug against the table. "She wouldn't let that happen. She'd fight."

"Glen, he kills people like us." Claire said boldly. "I hate to say it, but the chances of Erin being-"

"No," Glen shouted. His hands sparked with yellow electricity. "You don't understand. He knew you were special, Claire, but not us. Why would he take her? Just her?" Everyone knew there was some logic in Glen's rant.

"He has a point Mr. Bennett." Mohinder told the man. "Why would Sylar merely take Erin and not Claire, who he has tried to kill before?" Mr. Bennett tried to think of a reason, but couldn't find one.

"I hope you two are doing okay." Ms. Petrelli said from the hall looking at Glen and Claire. Glen looked at the older woman, but couldn't smile to reassure her. His sister was kidnapped by a brain eating psycho.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Grandma." Claire said surprising Glen a bit. Did that mean Claire was related to Peter?

"We have to stay positive." Mohinder stated turning to Mr. Bennett. "Erin could still be alive and if we act fast we could-"

A loud thump at the door interrupted Mohinder mid sentence. Ms. Petrelli looked toward the door. It took her a moment or two to go and open it. Everyone went toward the sound drawn to it. Even Glen as dizzy as he was couldn't help, but be curious. Ms. Petrelli opened the door and all were shocked to see who it was knocking.

"Peter?" Ms. Petrelli asked shocked looking down at her slowly fainting weak son.

--------

Erin woke up disoriented. Her head was pounding and when she tried to touch her head she found that she couldn't move her hands. She looked down realizing she was tied to a chair. Her legs were tied to the legs of the chair while her arms were tied tightly with ropes to the arm rests of the wooden chair. She groaned realizing she'd have to work to escape.

"Good," She turned to look into her capturer's eyes. "You're awake." Erin watched as he stepped from the hall and into the room she was held in. He closed the door behind him softly. His large brown eyes stared at her as a menacing smile appeared on his smooth newly shaven face.

"I was hoping we could talk." The man said. He telekinetically pulled a chair from across the room to a foot in front of Erin. He sat in it and smiled.

"If you're expecting me to tell you where Petrelli is than you might as well kill me." Erin said looking the killer straight in the eyes. "Because I'm never going to tell you." Sylar let out a smile, his hands folded across his knees.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked. "You sacrifice yourself to save Claire and the other kid and now you're telling me you just want to die." Erin struggled against her binds. Sylar flicked his finger toward himself. The ropes got tighter.

"You really do have a death wish." Sylar realized looking at the woman. Erin didn't look at him. She knew this could end only two ways if she had her way. "It's a shame," he leaned forward to touch a piece of Erin's curly black hair. "Such a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be so quick to die." Erin flinched at his touch. Why was he toying with her? If the position's had been switched she would have killed him by now. Okay maybe not. She was guilty of toying with her prey too often. "Now, if you tell me where Petrelli is, I will let you go." Sylar told her just looking at the long strand of hair of hers curled around his finger.

"Sure." Erin mocked trying not to laugh. She turned to meet his gaze. "Like I haven't pulled that one before." The man looked at her a bit surprised.

"Pulled that before?" He wondered aloud.

"What?" She asked shrugging her shoulders. "Did you think you were the only person to kill special people?" Sylar leaned back on his chair. Erin gave him a wicked smile.

"I used to kill people with powers." Erin explained moving her head to the side. "My mother ordered me to. She could find people with powers, identify them. She told me that me, my brother, and her were supposed to be the only special ones. That everyone else didn't deserve their powers" The phrase rang in Sylar's ears causing him to zone out a bit. Erin wiggled loose from two of her binds, but pretended she was still trapped.

"I killed a lot of people." Erin told him. "Way more than you. When my mother was dying she told me about a lot of other special people that turned out were just regular people." Her face dropped and she tried to hold back the tears. "Innocent people who didn't deserve to die." Sylar leaned forward, but Erin's binds were all loose now.

She extended her hand forward to grab him by the throat. She slammed him against the wall.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" She asked with a wicked smile. He just grinned back.

"Why don't you ask yourself?" He asked and suddenly Erin was flung back into the chair. She groaned and hurled herself at Sylar.

"That was a nice story." Sylar told Erin as he dodged her attack. She flew into the wall hard. "It nearly got me distracted." Sylar pushed her against the wall with his power. She struggled.

"I almost feel sorry for you." He said tilting his head in curiosity. Erin looked at him from under her lashes. She fought off his strength and managed to kick him. He stumbled back and she fell. She jumped up and caught his neck. _Take him over_ she told herself, but she didn't. Instead her lips pressed against his forcefully.

What was she doing? She held the back of his head against her lips taking in his taste. He managed to thrust his head back to look at her. She looked at him with wide eyes. Why had she done that? He looked at her curiously with confused eyes, but went to kiss her again.

She allowed it. He pressed her against the wall with such passion. Erin wondered why this was happening, but blocked that all out and just enjoyed the moment as the two fell onto the bed.


	6. Forget Who You Are

**Author's Note: **Hooray for good reviews! I am a total Sylar freak and proud of it, so there will be lots of Sylar in this fic. Alot of things are about to go on. I have a feeling this fic is going to be short.

Anyway enjoy!

**Forget Who You Are**

His head hurt a lot. Peter Petrelli forced his eyes open. His eyes began to focus on his surroundings. He recognized the old paintings on the wall and the overpowering scent of his mother's very expensive perfume. The memory of falling on his mother's door step came to him quickly. Other memories soon followed. A battle with Sylar. Not being able to control his power. So much fear flooding his mind.

His brother. _Nathan_ the name of his older brother burned into his mind. Nathan had saved the city, but at the cost of his life. _Damn it_ Peter cussed to himself as he tried to remember if Nathan had dropped him before he had gone nuclear. Peter remembered falling into the ocean. Gasping for air as he struggled to swim.

A fisherman from Jersey had found him and recognized him as the newly appointed senator of New York's troublesome baby brother. Peter could barely remember the conversation he and the fisherman had had or that the man had offered him a very loose fitting plaid dress shirt and jeans to wear. The cab ride to his mother's house had all been a complete blear. He looked down at his clothes. No longer were they wet, but salty and dry. He tugged at the loose plaid button down shirt as he slowly sat up.

He rubbed his temple trying to focus on what to do next. Suddenly he felt himself being watched he turned to see a familiar sweet face looking at him. Deja vu over came him as he smiled at his newly found niece.

"Hey, kid." He said softly. Claire looked at him with big brown eyes almost tearing up as she came toward him calmly to hug him. Peter hugged back missing the feel of human contact.

"I thought you were dead." Claire's muffled voice sniffed as she laid her head against Peter's shoulder. Peter smiled holding her.

"Well, I'm not and I have you to thank for that Claire." He admitted. Claire sniffed again.

He couldn't imagine how she felt knowing that he could be dead. Peter could hear foot steps approach the room. He let go of Claire to look at the young stranger. The kid couldn't have been much older than Claire. He had on a white T-shirt with faded light blue writing on it. He wore loose fitting jeans. His curly brown hair was messy as if he had just woken up. He looked at Peter with little indifference. Claire turned to look at the boy as she stood up, getting from Peter's lap.

"Peter, this is Glen. Glen this is Peter." Claire introduced looking between the two. The young boy nodded slowly looking at the young man sitting on the couch.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Petrelli." Glen stated with a pleasant smile. Peter managed to smile back.

"Glen's like us, Peter." Claire explained slowly. "He and his sister came looking for you." Peter looked at his niece surprised. Why were people always looking for him?

Glen shrugged his shoulders indifferently at Peter. Peter could tell that this boy had something going on in him. What ever it was, it was deep. Glen looked like he been through a lot and Peter immediately understood by the expression on his face.

"He's back isn't he, Claire?" Peter's question shocked the unexpected Claire. She looked at him with wonder in her eyes. "Sylar's not dead." Peter didn't manage to catch Glen's reaction, but it probably wasn't all too shocked.

"He kidnapped my sister." Glen's cold explanation shocked Claire. Peter turned to look at the boy's dead set face. His eyes were cold and Peter could almost feel as if they weren't usually this hate filled.

"You're Peter Petrelli. The one everyone is looking for. The one my sister and I were looking for, why can't you bring her back to me?" The entire room sparked with electricity. Claire stepped forward as if to comfort Glen, but he died the electricity down slowly and sighed.

"Don't get me wrong," He breathed trying to calm himself. "I am glad you're alive, but why does it have to be too late." He held back the tears and Peter understood. For some reason he understood.

"It's okay, Glen." Peter comforted stepping toward the boy. He felt a little dizzy, but he knew he had to help the kid. "I know that look you have. I've seen that look before. My friend, Simone lost her father. I saw that look in her eyes when she told me he passed." Peter wrapped his arms around Glen, the boy's chin settled on Peter▓s shoulder. He saw part of himself in this boy. Scared, determined, unable to control his emotions.

"It's okay to cry, Glen." Peter told the young boy, who still refused to let his tears out. He remembered Matt Parkman and he heard Glen's thoughts.

_This is all your fault_ he heard Glen think with a sneer. _Why couldnt they live?_

"My mom, my sister, I don't want to believe they're dead." Glen said through gritted teeth. "Where am I supposed to go? Who am I going to live with?" It didn't take long for the idea to pop in Peter Petrelli's head.

"I'll live with you." Peter stated. "After all I am the cause of all this." Glen shut his tears tighter. Claire just watched her own eyes tearing a bit as she watched Peter embrace her new friend.

-------

Erin woke up with a moan. She barely remembered anything. What actually had happened? The bed she lay on felt smooth. She remembered the bed in the loft she and her brother had rented had been hard and bumpy.

She gasped at the memory. She turned over in the bed to see the barely familiar room around her. Suddenly the waves of last night hit her. What she remembered of it. Had she really been kidnapped by Sylar and if so what was she doing pulling a stupid move like trying to seduce him.

_Great, Erin_ She huffed to herself as she looked around the room noticing her clothes were scattered everywhere. _This is great. I love making things complicated_. She gathered up her and started to dress herself. Sylar was no where to be seen in the room. _Where ever he is I'll deal._ _This isn't the worse situation I've been in. Which says a lot about me._

She slipped on her shoes ready for anything as she peeked from behind the door. She saw nothing in the remote living room except a display of snow globes. She glanced at them briefly. What in the world would a serial killer want with snow globes? 

"They were my mother's." Erin turned to see Sylar standing in the kitchen. His arms were folded impatiently across his black turtleneck. "Until I killed her_." Great, a guy with mother issues _she rolled her eyes and stepped forward letting her hair move._ I_ sure know how to pick them.

"That's nice to know." She huffed completely uninterested. "But seriously lets forget whatever happened last night and kill each other like civil people." Erin grinned at her own sly comment and watched as Sylar shifted his position.

"Fine by me." He stated and before she knew it Erin was slammed into the snow globe display. Only hard enough for it to crack. She didn't move. Even if she could she wouldn't have. Sylar merely smiled as he approached her.

"This again?" He laughed with a sigh. "It's no fun if you don't put up a fight." Erin wanted to huff put kept her mouth shut. She needed to get him close enough so she could take over him.

He was inches away from her face just leaning in, when his lips met hers and suddenly they were kissing. Erin was kissing him and he was kissing back. _What the hell?!_ She thought, but didn't try to stop herself or take over seriously. He was the one to step back taking in deep steady breathes.

"Well," He muttered to himself. "This is not good."

"Tell me about it." Erin mumbled as well. Sylar looked at her slyly. "What good is a serial killer if he can't kill anyone? Hey, I was even asking for it!" She laughed at herself. He looked at her sternly. _Maybe I do want to die._

"I don't know what's wrong." He questioned himself. "This doesn't happen to me. Ever." He seemed to think very hard about the situation.

"Well, we did sleep together." Erin pointed out. "Maybe that's the problem." He mumbled something to himself that the young woman couldn't catch. "Maybe you need the proper motivation. I got a power. I possess people. Isn't that special?" She looked for his reaction, but he only glanced her over briefly than went back to thinking to himself. At that moment in time she began to think to, now aware of the pain the glass had caused on her scalp. _I have to get back to Glen_ she reminded herself. _He's going to be pissed if I don't come back._

"I'd like to make you an offer...um..." Sylar looked to her as if searching for her name on her face. 

"My name is Erin." She laughed at him. "Funny you slept with me than were going to kill me, but you didn't know my name. Anyway what's the offer?"

"You have experience in this sort of thing. Killing." Erin didn't budge at the word. "Why not help me?" Erin contained her laughter.

Sylar was...is a killer why would she even think of helping him out? He was after Peter Petrelli, a man her and her brother were sent to meet. Why in the world would she help a murderer? She looked at him. True he was attractive. Rugged in the sort of way most Erin's love interests were not, but she had a responsibility to her brother, to her mother. She promised to find Peter, but than again there was no dead line and Glen could take care of himself. Was she really considering this? There was a great chance Sylar might get bored with her and decide her power was more useful in his care.

"I'm in." She wasn't shocked by her willingness to join with Sylar, but he was. He smiled brightly. "I know full well what you're capable of. I know you might change your mind and kill me at any moment," She stepped closer to him putting her arms around his neck steadily. "But I'm on the run from my responsibilities and the only thing I was ever good at was killing." She teased him by leaning in just enough for him to catch her hot breath than jerked her head away to look up into his eyes. His gaze ran over her and he was breathing heavily.

"I suppose it will be nice to have some company." Sylar whispered softly than slowly leaned into Erin's lips.


	7. Lights On

**Lights On**

"Claire?" Glen called up the stairs of the apartment building the Bennetts had been living in for a while now. "Seriously Claire we are going to be late and if I get a another tardy Peter is going to beat me with my own power and he's getting better at it than I am."

"I'm ready." Claire stated parading down the dirt ridden steps like a model. She swung her black strapped shoulder back around her in one quick graceful movement. She wore a tan overcoat that fit her body nicely and a gray sweater that peeked through the top. Her boots were fluffy and gray which reminded Glen of a little helpless wolf. "Let's head out." Glen cracked trying not to laugh at the sight of Claire's odd choice in shoes.

The two began to walk to school. It was freezing outside and walking a little over eleven blocks to school was going to numb at least one part of the body. Claire shuddered walking dead ahead.

"Is Peter doing okay?" She asked rushed. "I mean since he got back to working as a nurse?"

"Yeah," Glen reassured Claire as they crossed to the other side of the street. "Why? Something bothering you?"

"Not really," Claire shrugged. "It's just every time I come over he seems like the lights are on, but nobody's home." Glen let out a laugh at that, but realized she was kind of right. Peter had been out of it lately. In the two weeks it had been since Peter had started living with Glen in the loft claiming his sister was on vacation, he rarely saw Peter zoning out. Recently the young man had been becoming less focused. That didn't stop him in beating him in every training session the two had. Peter had way more control at Glen's power than he did.

"Do you want me to ask him what's up?" Glen asked with a sigh. His breath puffed out into a white cloud sparking as it flew up.

"If you want," She decided. "Don't push the issue. He's probably just getting into the grove of things." The two walked to school ignoring each other until they actually arrived than said their goodbyes until lunch.

Glen was not having a "good" time living with Peter. He really couldn't have a good time knowing Erin was out there somewhere or possibly dead. It had been two weeks. _If only I could get Molly to tell me_ Glen thought during homeroom. Mohinder was currently not allowing any contact with Molly. He wanted her to just be normal. Glen couldn't blame him. He had been her age when he discovered his ability.

Peter had him on an intense training program. For two hours every day after school he and Peter would just duke it out. Electric vs. Electric. Man vs. Boy. Never once had Glen been successful in defeating Peter, but he was learning.

"Dreams are something conjured by the subconscious." Mr. Burke stated waking Glen from his daydreaming and apparent doodling. Two dark sinister eyes stared at him from his English binder. He shut it quickly. "They tell us who we are and who we someday might become." Glen thought for a moment. Had Peter said something about dreams? Dreams where he was protecting someone from a man. A man he believed was Sylar.

"Lights are on," Glen mumbled. "But nobody's home."

---

"Erin!" Sylar shouted at his companion in the hotel room they were currently occupying in Indiana. "Stop zoning out!" The young woman shook her head looking up at the fully dressed man, wondering when he had had time to get dressed. Or had she really zoned out for that long?

"I'm trying to Gabriel." She said his name harshly as if it were a some unwanted virus. "If you just give me some time-"

"That young boy's delicious power you witnessed yesterday may be running off." He swung a backpack of her things at her. "We're leaving."

"Hungry, much?" Erin smiled as she grabbed the bag. Sylar merely moaned at the remark and the two were out the door in a moment.

"You two checking out already?" The young woman chewing on her blue gum asked. She eyed Sylar carefully since he seemed to be in a rush. He was looking through a full wallet of stolen dollar bills for the night's fee.

"You know the drill," Erin joked. "Places to go people to see."

"Here." Sylar slammed the bills down on the counter. The woman merely stared at the cash cracking her gum. "Let's go Erin." He grabbed her and they were out the door in seconds.

"Now what?" Erin asked as they emerged to look into the cold morning. Sylar merely looked around like a frantic puppy, which Erin found both cute and annoying at the same time.

"You find the kid." Sylar stated simply as a family walked by them slowly. "Do whatever you can to get him to me. Is that clear?" His face was stern, but Erin didn't care.

"Well, I saw him at the park last time," Erin sighed trying to remember. "But it's freezing. Would a twelve year old really be out this early and in this kind of weather?"

"I don't care how you find him." Sylar mumbled his voice growing louder.

"Alright, Gabriel." Erin pleaded with him patting his shoulder. "I got this all figured out." She looked around a bit spotting a girl looking around perhaps for her mother. "I just need something a bit more pleasing to a kid. Can't have a strange women going up to him again."

Sylar watched Erin leave. Her movements were very elegant. He was glad not to have killed her. Although the past weeks had proven fruitless he did enjoy the company. That and other things. Now they had found someone worth while and Erin was zoning out. So she was having odd dreams. He did too. About cockroaches crawling all over him, about his past victims trying to eat his own brain.

He had a good feeling about this kid though and about Erin's ability. Of course he did not trust the woman. He never really trusted anyone, but she helped him discover who was special and who was not. _Simply a time saver_ he thought with a smile as he watched Erin talk to the child sweetly. Yet there was that feeling that she could be, if not than later on, something more. But that was for later and for now he was only using her.

Yes, she was only useful until he decided. Than he could take her power and be done with it. _Still..._ he thought as he watched her take the child behind the building checking to see the coast was clear._ It is quite relaxing to have someone to talk to_ he admitted. He witnessed the small girl come from behind the building still looking a little lost. She eyed Sylar giving him a knowing smile. He nodded approvingly. _It's very nice to have some company._


	8. Victim of Circumstances

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. School is killing my soul...things will come faster now. I hope.

**Victim of Circumstances**

"Well?" Claire asked freezing every part of her body off in the weather that day after school. She eyed Glen wondering what that big smile was on his face was. "You coming over to my house or am I going to have to haul my ass over to your place?"

"I have a theory." He simply said and walked in the long direction to the loft he and Peter shared. Claire merely rolled her eyes and followed.

"You always have a theory." Claire choked rubbing her arms. "What is it this time?"

"Future seeing nightmares." Glen said all in one breath. Claire almost stopped short, but let herself keep calm.

"Who's having nightmares?" Was all she managed to ask.

"Peter." Glen replied completely proud of himself. "I think I know why he's all zoney." Claire waited for him to clarify his theory, but he just smiled. Walking and waiting for her reaction. She managed to give him a raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, he's been telling me about these dreams he's been having." He stated as snow began to hit his sneakers.

"Dreams?" Claire asked trying to remember if her uncle had told her any. "He never said anything about dreams to me."

"Well, you're not important." Glen remarked as he waited for a few cars to pass before letting himself and Claire cross. Claire managed to give him the dirtiest look. "Only joking, Claire." She didn't find it funny, but managed to move on.

"So dreams?" Claire tried again as they crossed nearly missing a shiny taxi. "What about?"

"Sylar." The name hissed from Glen's lips like a cuss. Claire could only imagine the emotion behind that. "About trying to protect someone from Sylar I think-"

"No," Claire interrupted. "Erin is not alive, Glen. We went over this." The boy looked at Claire with big brown eyes, pleading with her. Sure he had had other theories, how his sister had managed to escape, but this one was plausible.

"But Peter could be protecting Erin from-"

"No, Glen." Claire's voice was hard on her friend. She sounded sure as she looked up at the building they were almost to.

"Sylar is a killer and I understand how you feel. I watched my former friend killed by him, but you have to move on. Erin is gone."

"Well, if Mohinder would allow Molly to try to look, I could move on." Glen admitted pouting like a small child. Claire merely shook her head. _Boys can be so childish sometimes_ she thought to herself.

"Mohinder is only trying to protect her. She's still having those nightmares, you know." Glen managed to completely ignore Claire's response and just wonder.

"Well, let's figure out what's up with Peter's nightmares first." Glen remarked with a smile. Claire merely sighed as the two entered the building.

---

Sylar leaned down to brush away the curls of his young victim. The young twelve year old boy's eyes were literally frozen shut. The boy's body was covered in a fine frost. The top of the his head was missing, his brain exposed. Sylar watched as a piece of the boy's blonde curl fell as he touched it. He smiled at his new power.

"Seems a bit odd to stay." Sylar turned his head to see his companion. Her beautiful curly black hair bounced as she walked toward him. Her heavy coat clutched against her body tightly. "Not to mention it's freezing." She shuddered.

"I just wanted to see if it worked." He told her standing up.

She looked into his eyes. She lightly traced his outline with her eyes. He watched her very closely as she touched his shoulder lightly. She was careful not to touch his skin, to trigger his new power.

"It's kind of weird." Erin laughed looking over the boy's motionless body curiously. "Knowing you have his power, now."

"He didn't deserve it." He snapped quickly. Erin could hear the anger caught in his throat. Her expression barely changed as she examined his face carefully.

"So you do?" Erin laughed. She was not making him happy and she knew it. His face became a bit angry and his jaw squared. "You have all the right in the world to just open people up and take out what made them special just so you could be."

Sylar shrugged off her touch than grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Perhaps Erin should have been startled, but she wasn't. She knew what her mouthing off could cost her.

"You regretting your decision?" Sylar asked his voice low and harsh.

"Of course not." She looked him directly in the eyes as if telling him she was willing to fight if he planned to kill her now. "I"m just saying being special isn't everything."

"Yes it is." He said ignoring her strength and mind set. "Now shut up." He forced his lips upon hers and there was not much effort on Erin's part to stop him. The cold managed to keep the body frozen. The victim of circumstances.


	9. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

"Peter!" Glen called into the loft as he and Claire arrived home from school. The place was not as much as a mess since the last time Claire had been there. At least the stairs were clean of brushes. Claire watched Glen throw his book bag to the ground and walk down the steps to the balcony.

"Stay there." He advised Claire.

She shrugged merely watching him. She put her bag down next to Glen. She ran her fingers through her hair aimlessly. She spotted a painting, most liking Peter's due to the poor quality. It depicted himself standing on a balcony, perhaps the one Glen was on at the moment. In the painting it was raining and Peter was face to face with another man. A man who looked a lot like Sylar.

Claire heard a smack echo through the room and snapped her head up to see Glen collide into a table. She watched Glen struggle to get up as Peter emerged from the balcony in a blue long coat.

"You have to be on guard Glen." Peter reminded him sternly.

"Yeah, I know." Glen muttered trying to get up. "But did you have to shock me so hard? I mean, it still hurts." Peter came over to Glen laughing. He offered the boy a hand. Claire was glad to see Peter happy. Even though he may have only been pretending.

"Well, it_ was_ fun." Peter laughed slapping Glen on the back.

"Well, than let me get a shot the next time." The kid moaned rubbing his shoulder.

"No can do." Peter explained. "Sylar won't give you a shot if he attacks." He headed for Claire with a smile.

"Last time I checked you weren't Sylar." Glen mumbled still sore. Peter merely rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Claire!" Peter greeted the girl. "You come by to say hi?" Claire let a smile slip.

"That and I hear you've been having some weird dreams." She stated.

Peter shot a glare at Glen. The boy merely took the hit. Peter shot his eyes back at Claire looking her over for a minute. His face became indifferent as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Nothing to talk about." He muttered as he opened up the refrigerator to get something to eat.

"You're going to be protecting someone from Sylar." Claire stated watching as he pulled some cold cuts and cheese out. "Is that why you're pushing yourself so hard?" Peter shot a glance at Glen who was sitting at the table. Peter shook it off and went to the cabinet to get some bread.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard Peter." Claire begged coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen area. "You have us. We can help you. Mohinder, my dad-" The cabinet shut hard knocking the pour thing off its hinges. Claire jumped at the loud sound. Peter merely stared at the broken door. Glen watched Peter carefully.

"I don't think this is any of your business Claire." Peter remarked coldly unable to look upon his niece.

"Peter, you don't want us hurt, but technically I can't-"

"Enough Claire!" His words shot harshly at her as well as his glare. Claire lowered her head, hurt by his words. Peter felt guilty for hurting someone he loved. "Look I know you want to help, but this is my problem. My dreams, my burden. Who ever I'm supposed to protect from Sylar isn't going to come around for a while."

"Oh really," All three of them looked to the sound to see two young girls standing by the door. "I'd like to test that theory."

---

Matt Parkman stepped in closely to the crime scene. He couldn't believe how much life could change in a month. Last month he believed he was going to be a father and now he was going through a divorce and his wife was having his former partner's baby. Not to mention healing from being shot a number of times. At least he still had a job. He loved being a cop. That was his life now.

There were little reporters by. Few cops were on the scene. Matt walked into the girls' bathroom at the bus station and spotted the victim quickly. Her eyes were frozen in terror. She was unusually pale. Frizzy strands of red hair laid around her body. Matt than saw why.

A piece of the top of her head was missing.

"Never saw anything like this." One cop commented. "She a runaway?"

"Was." Another stated looking at the body. "Grandparents notified. Who would do something like this?"

"Sylar." Parkman said causing head to turn.

'That serial killer the FBI was after?" A blonde haired cop asked. "Really?"

"What other guy would do this?" Parkman asked and looked closely at the body. She looked too young. "How old was the victim?"

"Fourteen." The blonde cop commented. "Name's Gina Goldsmith. She was reported missing about two days ago. Her grandparents assumed she ran away."

"Probably did." Parkman sighed. He hated the fact that he kept running into this psycho killer. "I'm going to head back."

"Too much for you Parkman?" One officer laughed, but Matt ignored him.

He walked out into the sun. Today was turning out pretty crappy and he had to be in court in two hours as a witness. He didn't notice the girl approaching him.

"I'm assuming you're Matt Parkman." The young girl stated. Matt glanced her over. She looked around twenty or younger with long blonde hair and an all too revealing shirt and short skirt.

"Yes." He said politely turning to her. "What can I do for you?"

"Yeah," The girl said looking him over. "I'm not doing that." Matt felt suspicious about the girl so he tired to read her mind. _Gabriel can do what ever he wants to the cop, but I'm not risking it_. Her thoughts told him loud and clear. He looked upon her flawless face and saw her smile.

"Listen, a girl just was killed, so you better get away from here." Matt blurted out just so he could try to read her reaction. She looked at him oddly than smiled.

"Oh that's awful." She sounded a bit scared. "I was only wondering if you dropped this." She handed Matt a wallet. His wallet. He checked his back pocket. Indeed his wallet was gone.

"Oh thanks." He said taking the wallet from her hands. Again he read her mind. _If I can get back to Gabriel in time maybe he won't be so mad_ he heard. Matt merely shook his head.

"Sorry if I interrupted you." She squeaked and than began to walk away. Matt thought she was suspicious. Both her looks and her thoughts. He followed her around the building, but when he got there didn't see her.

"Don't you know not to trust pretty girl Officer Parkman." Matt turned around quickly to see Sylar himself with a smug grin on his face.

The young blonde girl stood beside him with an equal menacing grin. Matt witnessed a blue glow and watched as if a woman phased from the girl's body. The blonde fell to the ground with a hard thump and another woman stepped forward proudly. She had curly black hair that touched her shoulders. She wore an olive green coat and bell bottom black pants. She had a similar smile on to Sylar's and Matt attempted to read her mind again.

_Not this time Parkman_, Matt could see her smile widen. _Sylar's got something planned for you_. Before he could even react he felt something burn into his skull. He winced watching Sylar's finger slice slowly through the air.

"Do you like my new friend?" He asked as Matt screamed. "She's good. Isn't she?" Parkman couldn't look anymore figuring this was the end, but as soon as he shut his eyes he felt no more pain.

_Am I dead?_ He ruled that thought out when he opened his eyes. He saw a young man with his arm grasped firmly around Sylar's neck. The woman was in too much shock to move.

Parkman soon saw both Sylar and his lady friend fall to the ground. The young man smiled looking at the two on the ground.

"I guess that's what you get for trying to get a two shot." He turned his attention to Parkman who had a rather nasty half cut on his forehead. "Officer Parkman? I believe we should get out of this area before my ability fades. Wouldn't want to be around a serial killer when he gets feeling back."

He started to turn around and Matt followed. He peeked into the boy's mind, who stood at least an inch or two taller than him, but could only be twenty at the most. _Don't worry Parkman_ he told Matt in his thoughts. _I'm one of the good guys_. Matt had no choice, but to believe him. After all he had saved his life.


	10. Dormant

**Author's Note: **I finally finished it! So no more waiting. Here is the first of the last three chapters. ENJOY!

**Dormant**

"Who are you?" Claire addressed the two girls, who were closest to her.

One of the girls, the older one who's skin was so pale Claire wondered whether or not she'd disappear, smiled politely at Claire addressing her presence. The other girl just eyed up Claire. The pale one looked about Peter's age and had long black hair that hit her hips. She wore a gray sweater and black jeans. The other girl was young and about Claire's age. She had chin length brown hair and a tight fitting black long sleeved shirt with a white shirt over with a picture of a very annoyed cartoon cat.

"What do you want?" Peter demanded. His voice becoming tight as he went to meet with the two girls.

"Relax, Peter." The older woman said. Her voice was calm sounding almost soothing. "We're actually here to help you." She gave Peter a gentle smile that made him pause mid-step. She seemed so gentle, so kind. He couldn't help, but listen to what she had to say.

"We're from a group, The Organization lets call it." Her smile never faded even as the honey dipped words poured from her curled mouth. "We find people with power and…save them. Protect them. We are actually here looking for Erin Summers."

Glen's jaw tightened as he moved swiftly from the chair. The two girls turned their attention to him almost instantly.

"Erin's dead." It was the first time he admitted it. It didn't feel as good as it should have. Peter just stared at him wide eyed.

"That's not right." The woman said weakly. She looked down at her hands as if something were wrong. "I was sure she was alive. Perhaps Madame was mistaken."

"Madame?" Peter asked stepping closer. She looked up at him, her eyes a horrible clear green.

"Yes," She said smoothly again. "She's our leader. She sent us after Erin. Told us to bring her in."

"Do you have a name?" Peter asked his eyes moving from both of them.

"My name is Iris Sinclair." She greeted not able to smile. "My new partner here is Bethany Holmes. We came from Ohio to gain your trust as well, Peter Petrelli."

"And you know my name how?" Peter asked. He was now only a foot or two away from the girls.

"Powers can do a lot." Iris said coyly. "They can tell you a lot of things."

"So you told us about your saving grace Organization or what ever. What makes you think we'll believe you?" Peter's voice was flared by the slight radioactive touch that sparked his hands.

"Trust them, Peter." Peter's eyes went wide when he saw Matt Parkman at the door with a very smug young man beside him. "They're the good guys."

--

"Damn it!" Sylar cussed as he and Erin went down the road in California. "How did that kid sneak up on us? How did you not see him?"

"How did you?" Erin rebuffed trying to keep her cool and eyes on the road. "I couldn't possess him cause of his touch. How was I supposed to know he was a paralyzer?" Sylar gritted his teeth a bit angered that such a wonderful power had escaped him.

"You are becoming useless Erin." Sylar warned in a mumble as he eyed the young woman very carefully.

"Fine kill me." She merely stated as she drove. "I'm assuming Parkman is heading to New York with Mr. Touch-And-Freeze. If we get there in time we can catch them and even get a certain cheerleader's power." She found herself horribly amused at imaging Claire's skull being split open.

"That would be a good way to keep you alive." Sylar admitted. Erin didn't shift her eyes from the road. "It still won't save you."

"I heard a helicopter when I came to." Erin recalled trying to shrug off Sylar's death threats. "Parkman and that kid could be heading to New York. How fast can a helicopter go?" Her question shot directly at him and he became annoyed.

"We get on a plane." He demanded carefully. "I can't stand being away from a power I am so close too. I could almost taste it."

"There should be an airport around here." Erin preceded to say as she glanced around the busy streets.

"You get us there." Sylar demanded his hand pressed firmly on the dashboard. "You get us to New York and I let you live."

"You can stop with the threats." Erin told her companion firmly. "I don't care if you're going to kill me. I'm actually happy helping you. Haven't been this happy in a long time." It was than Sylar realized Erin was becoming attached to him. Perhaps even falling for her. He didn't favor himself the falling in love type, but if it had to be anyone, why not Erin?

"You're going to have to meet with your brother." He said smoothly as he relaxed back into his seat. "Are you ready to do that?"

"Yes," She squeaked through clenched teeth. "I think so. Not kill him, but face him. I can handle facing him."

Sylar looked toward her. She looked determined, confident, fearless. He admired her somewhat. She was proud to use her power. She did in fact deserve it. He had not met any one other than himself that deserved to be special more than he did. And in that weak moment of his he felt love creep inside him. An emotion that had laid dormant since he had killed his own mother.


	11. Alive and Deadly

**Alive and Deadly**

Peter held Parkman's gaze. He didn't speak, but just looked at the uniform clad officer. He was rubbing his shoulder a bit as stepped into view. It was the same expression he had seen when he first met the mind reading police officer except now he had a fading scar on his forehead. _Sylar _Peter thought and could see Parkman nod.

The young man beside him had his shoulder length dark hair covering most of his eyes. He looked rather pleased with himself.

"Marshall," Iris smiled looking at the haughty man. "Glad to see you made it with Parkman alive." She turned her face to the officer. "I hope my brother didn't give you any trouble."

"Brother?" Peter, Glen, and Claire said in together.

"Yes, Marshall is my younger brother, who also works for The Organization." Iris mentioned turning back to the three.

"Peter," It was Parkman this time stepping forward to greet the boy he thought might have been dead. "Sylar's alive."

"Yeah, we found that out the hard way." Glen added. He turned to stare at Parkman realizing his words. "How do you know?"

"He attacked me. He's killing again, Peter and this time he has help." Parkman's serious tone hit them all. Claire's eyes widened. Glen's hands sparked as he closed them into fists.

"Help?" Beth asked looking a little confused. "What does he mean by that?" Her eyes fell on Marshall who was still standing by the door.

"There was a girl. She wasn't a problem." Marshall shook his head looking at them. "So we have Peter Petrelli, but where is Erin Summers? I doubt this pretty young girl is her." He smiled at Claire who's face reddened at his words.

"Marshall I am afraid we are too late to find Miss Summers, but Peter is here and so is Erin's brother, Glen." Iris motioned to the boys. "Not to mention. . ."She couldn't find her name.

"Claire." Claire introduced herself coming forward harshly to lock eyes with Marshall. "My name is Claire Bennett."

"Nice name." Marshall's lips curved back in a smile.

Glen's hand sparked. He felt anger and jealousy build up inside him. He started to walk toward the balcony.

"Glen where are you going?" Peter asked stepping forward.

"Outside." He stated rather harshly.

Claire and the others looked on worried, but Peter just shook his head.

"Let him be for a couple minutes." He suggested. "I'll talk to him soon." He than turned to Marshall and Parkman. "Tell me about your encounter with Sylar and his partner."

--

Glen looked down at the city below. All the people went on with their lives, where Glen really had no life to go on with. His sister was dead and gone and so was all his family. His best friend was more interested in a new boy rather than him. He barely had control over his powers. And now Sylar was killing more innocent people with help. The new people who had crashed into his not so great life was just the icing on the cake.

A cool breeze whizzed pass him giving him unmistakable chills. He thought he heard a voice, but when he turned around no one was there. _I thought I heard someone say 'You're not alone' _he thought trying to see if any person could have been hiding. He turned back around to look down.

His life had never been the best, but having Erin there made it better. She made everything seem like fun. He looked up to her, admired her, and now she was gone. He accepted that now. He was never going to see his sister again.

"Glen," Peter's voice didn't make him move. Glen decided to just listen to the cars below. "Listen I know this is a lot to handle."

"I'm fine with it Peter." He stated turning to look at his guardian. "I can handle whatever is going to happen."

"Really?" A voice shocked his ears. He looked behind Peter to see a sight he thought he would never come across again. "That is very interesting to know, but I doubt that you are correct."

Erin Summers smiled wickedly at her brother as he stood in shock at her, alive, and deadly.


	12. Villains

**Villains**

"Erin?" Glen asked making Peter turn around to look into the woman's deep brown eyes.

"Surprised Glen?" She smiled looking only at her brother. "You must be in shock to see me alive."

"You're the one with Sylar." Peter realized hearing a thud from inside.

"So what are you?" She asked looking him over.

"Erin, that's Peter Petrelli." Glen couldn't believe Peter's words. _Erin can't be working with Sylar _He thought. _She escaped some how. I knew it! _"He's been looking after me."

"Good to know." She threw a right hook into Peter's jaw. He was knocked backwards.

"Peter!" Glen shouted. His hands sparked forward at his sister in instinct. She shook it off a bit, like she always did. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"In cause you haven't noticed I am the villain here." She smiled at her words as she moved closer to Peter.

A shot of lightening hit her intensely. She flew back into the apartment hitting the floor hard. Peter huffed violently than looked up at Glen.

"Why weren't you on guard?" He demanded trying to get himself up.

"She's my sister, Peter!" Glen shouted helping Peter to his feet. They looked at each other for a moment. _How would you feel if your brother suddenly became a villain? _Glen asked in his head, letting Peter hear. They shifted gears inside the house.

Something blew up beside the two's heads. Beth stood near with a vase in one hand. The other vase was already broken and in pink and purple pieces at her feet. Parkman was on the floor already. Claire was by the wall, her body reforming to become more human from her bones breaking when Sylar threw her. Iris and Marshall were standing together facing Sylar.

"Sylar." Erin scrambled to her feet looking at her partner. He glanced over at her. A hint of concern was in his eyes. Than he looked at Peter and Glen. His smile curled around his lips.

"Peter Petrelli." he smiled in triumph. "I guess you did survive."

"So did you." He faced Sylar. His hands building up electricity.

"I am going enjoy taking that delicious power away from you." Sylar mocked as Erin stepped beside him.

"Not on your life." Peter shot his lightening at Sylar who rolled to dodge it. Instead it hit Marshall who fell unable to move.

"Ironic." Erin laughed at Marshall than looked at her brother. "What's the matter Glen? Don't you want to play?"

"How the hell could you do this? Help a serial killer?" Glen's face fell disappointed and confused. "How?"

"I was tired of the responsibility, Glen." She stated as they started to circle each other. "I was tired of my old life. I needed something new. Exciting." A loud crash erupted behind them. Beth went flying with Iris.

"And killing people is more exciting?" Glen's arms were now pulsing with electricity.

"I have killed people before Glen." She smiled looking at her innocent naïve brother. "It's not like that's new and they are people who don't deserve their abilities."

"What makes you think Sylar isn't going to kill you, Erin? Are you stupid?" He unwilling let his power flow out of him toward her. She dodged most of it, but some hit her causing her to stumble as she came toward him.

"I know the risks of the job and I don't mind." She looked at him smugly. "What's life without a little danger?"

Erin suddenly found herself flung across the room. A girl with blonde hair and a angry face pushed her against the front door.

"Claire Bennett." Erin laughed as she grasped her shoulders. "This is just too good." Erin made contact with Claire's skin allowing her to possess the teen.

"This is going to be fun." Erin said now in possession of the indestructible teen's body.

"Erin!" Glen shouted looking at Claire. "Get out of her!"

"No don't think so." Erin used Claire's voice evilly. "There's too much to be done."

Glen turned around to see Peter and Sylar were fighting on the balcony. Erin noticed the same thing. They ran to help the people they cared about.

--

Peter hit Sylar with lightening. It stung for a moment before Sylar slashed his hand across the air causing Peter to catch himself on the balcony ledge.

"How does it feel to know you are going to die Peter?" Sylar laughed as he hovered over Peter.

"Why don't you ask yourself?" Sylar didn't even have enough time to turn before he was knocked over the ledge.

"GLEN!" Peter didn't even think before jumping over.

"Gabriel!" Erin called still in Claire's body. She jumped as well.

Sylar and Glen wrestled as they fell. Glenn kicked at Sylar as Sylar tried to telekinetically move the boy away. Peter flew to grab Glen from Sylar's grasp allowing the villain to fall to his death.

"Erin, Claire!" Glen shouted watching the once bright eyed cheerleader fall to the ground. Sylar managed to hover before hitting the ground with his telekinesis.

He looked as Erin rolled out of Claire's body on the empty street. Erin looked battered from the fall, but not hurt so much. Claire looked worse. Sylar looked between Claire and Erin and grumbled. He scooped Erin up and was gone in moments.

Peter and Glen landed on the balcony to watch Claire get up looking almost brand new. She waved up at the two to say that she was fine. They both were glad everything was resolved.


	13. The Painting

**Author's Note: **Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know if I should write a sequel.

**The Painting**

Peter sat on the floor still in his nurse's uniform. He was looking though of Isaac's old paintings that hadn't managed to get a hold of by the Company. Glen walked in from his room wearing a cameo shirt and jeans.

"What are you doing Peter?" He asked with a yawn since he had just woken up from an after school nap.

"Looking through Isaac's old stuff." He looked at a picture of a man sitting on a bus. "See if I can find out if Sylar and Erin are going to attack again."

"Well it's been a couple of weeks." He went to the refrigerator to get some fruit punch. "And Erin looked pretty messed up. I doubt they will be coming after us for a while." He poured the red liquid into a paper cup before sitting down at the new darker kitchen table.

Peter smiled, glad Glen was more accepting of the fact that his sister was a villain now. In those weeks he and Peter had grown closer, not to mention the fact that Beth, Iris, and Marshall were now their neighbors. Things were starting to change.

Peter stopped his thought. He found himself staring at a painting that disturbed him. In the painting he stood in a dark bedroom with the wind open and the curtains moving. In front of him was Erin and she was undoubtedly kissing him.

--

Sylar watched Erin take her nap. The apartment wasn't big, but it was enough for them. The woman was healing since her fall. He had learned when Erin possessed someone he got their wounds, but since Claire could heal she sustained only the amount that was healed before she left the body.

He sometimes wondered why he decided to take Erin instead of take a weak Claire's power. He has come to two conclusions. The first was he was dizzy from the fall and mistook Erin for Claire. The other conclusion scared him. He was far too in love with Erin to lose her.

He sighed every time he saw Erin's chest move up and down. She was still in the process of healing, but she was anxious to prove herself to him. Her brother hadn't been a problem and he wondered if she was some how stronger than him. When he had faced his mother he had been weak, but Erin given his word would have harmed him.

Maybe his word was more powerful than he thought. Sylar found his vision of Erin cloud. He was having one of Isaac's visions.

He grabbed a pencil and paper and began to sketch. He wasn't too sure what he saw until he was done sketching. When he looked down his smile from using a power faded.

On the paper he saw Peter and Erin. _His Erin. _They were kissing very romantically. He looked at the sleeping innocent woman and sighed.

"It seems we have a betrayal on the horizon." He remarked with much anger buried in his voice.


End file.
